Untitled
by SilverLight05
Summary: Oneshot: [Written for the Post Hogwarts contest at Third Floor Corridor.] Valentina Rosario finds out that she's pregnant and can't wait for her husband to come back from a three week assignment. MWPP Era


**A/N: This was written for the Post-Hogwarts contest at _The Third Floor Corridor_. But if you wish to review, go right ahead.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot idea and my character. **

**Untitled**

Valentina was sitting on her window sill in her bedroom, looking out the window blurred with the rain that has ceased to stop since yesterday. Three weeks and still no word from the one person she desires to see again. Her smoky gray eyes darted up to the dark clouds, the rest of her bun coming undone by the worn out rubber band. Her light brown hair tumbles down in curls to mid-back. She has yet to wash out her hair from her birthday party that her best friend threw for her.

She came home at two in the morning, dead tired and just fell asleep after changing into a tight white muscle shirt and a pair of gray baggy bottoms made of light cotton. But she woke up early that morning as she had uncomfortable nausea. She only thought it was because she ate too many sweets the day before. Sighing, the twenty one year old pulls the rubber band completely off of her hair and shaking her hands through her hair.

Valentina press her forehead against the cold glass, closing her eyes in content. Nearly five years being together, two of them being married, and not once has her one person she wished to be at her party has ever missed her birthday. But she couldn't do anything about it for his job requires him to travel to different places at anytime. Taking a deep breath, Valentina could just smell the barely visible musky smell that her husband has traveling up her nose, her heart giving a wild thump of sadness and desire to see him again.

Giving out a cry, Valentina presses a hand to her mouth, the tears escaping her closed eyelids. They barely have time to be alone together because the Ministry is always calling him out to travel to some place far from London.

Sniffing, Valentina sits up with her eyes open and wipes the tears from her face, wanting a hot shower before going to the Muggle job she has. She gets off the window sill and walks to the door on the left, which was her bathroom. Although she is a Muggle-born, Valentina never wanted to work for the Ministry and her husband understood. So he let her take up a Muggle job instead, just as long it made her happy.

After quickly showering and dressing, Valentina walks out of her room and into the kitchen to make a quick breakfast which resulted coffee in a thermos mug to take to work. Putting on her black rain coat, Valentina gather her purse and keys, walking out of the house, locking it behind her. She dashed over to her car, unlocking it so she can get in before being completely drenched.

**454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545**

—_Red Dragon_—

Valentina smiles at the customers she was serving drinks to, the three old men commenting of how a husband should never leave his wife alone for a long period of time. The young woman could only shake her head, knowing that they were only looking out for her since she was a favorite with the locals.

"I still say that husband of yours should quit his job and work in something that doesn't require to travel so much." Harold, the oldest out of the three old men, said.

"Aye, I agree!" Jack said. "What kind of a man would just leave his wife alone for a long period of time, especially if you want to start a family." Jack said mischievously, wiggling his gray eyebrows.

Valentina laughed in disbelief, blushing from the comment. George, the youngest of the three, waved a hand at his friends for many years, shaking his head.

"Leave the girl alone, can't you see she's blushing from the idiotic things that come out of your mouths." He told them.

"After all these years, I should be used to such comments." Valentina said, leaning on her right leg.

George looked up at her. "Trust me, Val, you will _never_ get used to the comments, I should know."

This brought out a laugh from the young woman, her spirits rising a bit from the separation from her husband.

"But I do say," George added with a mischief glint in his eyes, "why not divorce this husband of yours, Val, and marry me instead? I'll keep you warm and going every night!"

Blushing furiously, Valentina waved a hand at the three old men. "I must get back to work."

The three old men laughed, nodding their heads. Valentina knew they were just kidding; they only wanted to bring up her spirits. Which they did for now the young woman didn't have to force her smiles to the locals or the new customers. It was towards late in the afternoon that the pub started to calm down, only a few locals here and there from a long day of hard work. Valentina was sitting at the bar, resting her head on her crossed arms, having thrown up just a few minutes ago.

Rick, her boss and owner of the pub, was drying a few glasses. He looked up to the right at the young woman, concern written over his face.

"Why not go home, Val? You might be coming down on something, especially since the weather hasn't been looking too good for a few weeks now."

Valentina shook her head, looking up at him slowly. "I don't want to leave you here alone, Rick. Sam and Eric left two hours ago."

"You call this working?" A familiar voice that Valentina knew all too well said.

She looked to her left, smiling at her best friend, who was six months pregnant. Valentina chuckled, getting off the stool to embrace her friend, kissing her cheek, a habit of hers since she was growing up.

"Lily! What brings you all the way out here? Where's James?" Valentina asked, pulling back.

"He's parking the car." Lily said, waving a hand.

Valentina walked Lily over to a table so she was able to sit better and comfortable rather at the bar. Rick walked around the bar and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jeez Lily, you get bigger and bigger every time I see you." Rick commented with a chuckle.

Lily groaned, placing her hands on her ever growing stomach. "I know and I hate it. I can't see my feet anymore! And I'm tired all the time and I can't get comfortable at night anymore!" She complained, tears starting to form. "And I'm always craving for ice cream!" She looked over to Rick and said in a small, childish voice, "Do you have ice cream?"

Rick held back a smile not knowing whether to laugh or not. Valentina smiled softly, shaking her head at the state her friend was in, her mood swings so unpredictable.

"I'll get it." Valentina said, walking towards the kitchen.

Rick looked over his shoulder to his waitress. "If you feel sick again, don't throw up on the food please!"

Valentina looked over her shoulder as well, glaring at her boss. "It was just a one time thing; I doubt I'll get sick again."

Rick shook his head, looking to a worried and pondering Lily.

"She was sick today?"

Rick nodded, sighing. "Yeah, I was trying to pass her a plate of food when she suddenly turned green. I just think that it has something to do with the weather. A lot of people are coming down with the stomach flu." Rick said with a wave of his hand.

James then walked in soaking wet, panting slightly. Rick chuckled as he pushed off the bar. He walked around behind and reached below to get a towel for his friend he's know for a couple of years now.

"Still pouring out there, huh?" Rick said with amusement, throwing the towel to James.

James nodded, drying his hair, face, and neck. He quickly leaned down and kissed Lily before taking a seat on the other side of the table, the towel hanging around his neck.

"How've you been, James?" Rick asked, continuing cleaning glasses once again.

James shrugs, smiling to Valentina who walked out of the kitchen with a bowel of strawberry ice cream.

"Okay, just work and trying to keep this woman off her feet." James said with nod over to his wife.

He grunted when Lily kicked him, diving into her ice cream with satisfaction. Valentina hugged James quickly, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She sat on a stool, leaning on her elbows on the bar. She couldn't help but smile at her friends. Valentina remembered that she had to go back and forth between the Marauders and Lily because she was friends with them both. But before the seventh year Lily hated James for he constantly annoyed her every second of the day.

But thanks to her, Remus, Sirius, and Peter, they were able to bring the two together. And now they were married for several years and waiting for their first child to be born. Valentina envied Lily for having a family but she and her husband made a pact to wait a few years. At least until the threat of Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort subsided a bit.

"So," Valentina started. "What brings you lovely couple out in this rain? Not to see little old me, now?" Valentina said with smile.

James rolled his eyes, trying to get some ice cream but Lily continued to slap his hand and moving the bowel away from him.

"Now, why would we want to see you, Val, if we saw you yesterday?" He asked her, giving up in getting some ice cream.

"Maybe because you love me too much to not see my _oh so_ beautiful face." Valentina said with mirth.

The four friends laughed, the men shaking their heads at the woman. Valentina scoffed, placing a hand to her chest in mock hurt.

"I am too beautiful!" She told them.

"Honey, you're as beautiful as you get." Rick said, pinching Valentina's left cheek.

"Ow, that hurts!" Valentina cried, slapping his hand away.

Rick made a face, chuckling. Valentina looked to her friends since the first year of Hogwarts, curious as to why they were here.

"But really, what brings you guys here?"

Lily looked at James, who looked at his wife, both with looks that Valentina didn't like. She sighed, moving her head side to side to crack it, releasing the knots that have formed within her neck.

"What's going on? What happened?" Valentina said with a sigh, knowing full well that it had to do with her husband.

She wasn't too worried that it was bad news for if it was they would have told her right away. Or the Ministry would have come to see her or owl her.

"His unit might be out another month." James told her sadly. "But it's only a rumor, so it might not be true!" He told her quickly.

Valentina scoffed, closing her eyes as she shook her head slowly. She suddenly felt dizzy and nauseas, the tears starting to form and the sobs ready to rack her body.

'_Why, Sirius, did you have to pick this job? I don't think I can take you being gone for a long period of time anymore.'_

Opening her eyes, Lily and James sadly looked at her, the tears blurring their figures. Valentina slid off the stool to get back to work but as soon as she took one step, the room was spinning quickly. The young woman fainted, her friends crying out her name, James catching her just before she hit the floor.

"We have to get her to a hospital." Rick said, moving quickly around the bar. "I'll take her, you take Lily." He said, picking up the young woman effortlessly.

**454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545**

—Hospital—

Valentina groaned softly, opening her eyes slowly. She looks around the room, frowning in confusion. Rick then walked into her line of vision, smiling softly down at her.

"Where am I? What happened?" She asked, sitting up with the help of Rick.

"You, my lovely friend, are in the hospital." Rick said, sitting on the chair next to the bed.

Valentina frown further, confused as to why she was in the hospital in the first place. Seeing this, Rick spoke up before she can even ask the question.

"You fainted after James gave you the news that your husband's unit was to stay another month or so." Rick stretched out his legs before him. "Do you remember what happened before passing out?" He asked with almost a joyful voice.

Valentina sighed, placing a hand to her head. "I remember getting dizzy and nauseas but that's about it."

"That is because you are three weeks pregnant, Miss Black." The woman doctor who had attended her said, walking into the room with a smile.

Valentina looked at the doctor. "W-what?" She stuttered before breaking into a smile. "I'm pregnant?"

The doctor nodded, smiling. "Yes you are, dear."

Valentina laughed, Rick getting out of his chair and hugging his friend tightly, kissing her head. He congratulated her before backing away.

"And you may leave anytime you wish."

Valentina nodded with a smile. "Yes, thank you."

"I'll take you home since I brought you here with my car." Rick told her. "Your clothes are on that chair. I'll be waiting outside."

Valentina nodded as her friend closed the door behind him, not able to stop smiling.

'_I'm pregnant, oh my god!'_ She leaned back in the bed placing her hands on her stomach, her fingers spread apart. _'I wonder how Sirius is going to take the news.'_ She thought, pulling the covers away from her.

**454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545**

Valentina entered her home with a wide smile across her lips. She locked the door and placed her bag on the table next to the door while shrugging off her coat and draping it over the chair. She walked down the hall and into her bedroom, wanting to change and get some sleep after the news she has gotten.

Although she wanted a family, Valentina is still confused as to how she became pregnant. She and Sirius wished to have a family later on in life and were using protection, Valentina taking the pill just in case. That's when she remembered that the night before Sirius had to leave for who knows how long the two went straight to the bed, wanting to be together as though it might be there last. And that night Valentina forgot to take her pill as they forgot to use a condom.

Changing into a black muscle shirt and blue bottoms, the young woman walked over to the window sill and sat down. She leaned back against the frame, her hands upon her stomach. To her it was surreal that there was a child forming within her at that very moment. She was feeling all kinds of emotions at the same time but what stood out the most was happiness and less empty inside.

Sighing (which she noted she was doing a lot that day), Valentina rested her forehead against the cool glass and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, Valentina was asleep, her mind full of dreams of her husband and a child. A child that they created.

**454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545**

She didn't know how long she was sleep but wondered what it was that woke her up in the first place. Her brain slowly waking, Valentina noted that something rough but soft was caressing against her cheek as she was leaned up against something hard and soft at the same time. She also felt something heavy draped around her waist, while warm air was breathing against her right side of her bare neck.

Feeling safe and secure, she took a deep breath, the smell of something husky stronger than usual. She muttered her husband name, wondering if it was real or not. In response a light, feathery kiss was pressed against between her shoulder blade and her neck. Valentina blinked her eyes to wake up further and looked up to the gray orbs of her husband. They were full of love, lust, and tiredness but all together joyous to be finally home.

Valentina smiled widely and turned slightly, reaching up her right hand to pull his head down to hers into a passionate, hungry kiss that they both have been waiting for.

"You're back." She mutters against his lips, bringing her hands on top of his as they rested around her waist. "Mm, when did you come in?" She asked sleepily, snuggling against Sirius warm body.

"Just a few minutes ago." He muttered, pressing light kisses against her neck. "It's just after one." He added.

"James said that there was a rumor going on that your unit might be another month." She said, slowly going back to sleep.

Sirius shook his head. "It was suppose to happen but I told them no, so they got someone else to replace me."

The couple sat in a comfortable silence, Sirius caressing Valentina's stomach with his thumbs. Ever so slowly, Valentina woke up, despite her heavy eye lids protest.

"Um, honey… I have something to tell you." She said with happiness, making her giddy inside.

"I know." Sirius said softly.

Valentina's joy slowly faded. "You know?"

"Mm," He kissed his wife on the side of her head. "Rick told me when I went to go see you at work."

"Oh…" Valentina said with some disappointment that Sirius wasn't happy. "So, you're okay with it? You're not mad?" She asked in a small voice, looking out to the still pouring world outside.

"Luv, why would I be mad?" Valentina sighed inaudibly. "It's just probably the flu that you caught."

Valentina frown. "Flu?" She asked unsure if she heard right.

"Yes, why else would you be so nausea or dizzy?"

Valentina bit her lower lip, not able to help but smile. _'Thanks Rick.'_ Valentina thought before she moved out of her husband's arms.

She stood, wringing her hands together nervously. Valentina turned with a smile, continuing to bite her lower lip. Sirius frowns in concern, wondering if anything was wrong.

"I know we talked about it and said we would wait…" Valentina said slowly, trailing off.

Sirius shook his head as he stood. "Luv, what are you talking about? Did the doctor say something else that Rick didn't tell me?" He asked, holding Valentina's arms.

Valentina looked up at her husband nervously, placing her shaking hands upon his chest. "Amor… Love…" She stuttered, taking a long deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Sirius blinked, Valentina anxiously waiting for a response of some sort.

"B—but how could have this happened?" He asked confused, turning away from Valentina, shoving his hands through his hair. "When—? How far are you?" He asked, turning back around to a teary-eyed Valentina.

"Three weeks." She said in a tearful whisper.

Sirius immediately panicked and in one quick stride was holding his wife to him.

"Oh, luv, I'm sorry, I am happy. It's just… it's just a shock, that's all." He explained.

He pulled back to wipe her tears, Valentina sniffing occasionally.

"I didn't take the pill the night before you left and you never used protection…"

Valentina looked down but Sirius made her look up, kissing her ever so softly. He smiled down at his wife, caressing her jaw line. Valentina raised an eyebrow when she read the mischief glint in his loving eyes.

"So we have a little prankster growing inside you?" Sirius said with a grin.

Valentina pushes his shoulder slightly. "You better not teach our child anything about what you've learned in school, Sirius Black!" Valentina told him sternly.

Sirius pouted but smile nonetheless. "I won't teach our child _every_ single thing I learned."

"Sirius Black—!"

Sirius quickly kissed her, smiling. "I love you too luv."

**The End**


End file.
